Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen II
by MimiJean
Summary: ¿Cómo desaparecieron los youkais de este mundo? ¿Qué sucedió con el pozo devora huesos? ¿A dónde llevaba a los demonios el kazaana? ¿Y la relación marital de InuYasha y Kagome? Historia escrita con la intención de saciar mi sed por la continuación del manga. Cap 8 "Nuestra Primera Vez En Luna Nueva" up.
1. Introducción al presente del pasado

Inspirado en la continuación de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen, más precisamente, después del capítulo especial que escribió Rumiko por el terremoto de Japón si no me equivoco. Traté de mantener lo más cercanas las personalidades del fic a las originales, con la diferencia que contiene lemon. Pero, ¿quién dice que es imposible? Después de todo, algún día tiene que pasar… Además darle un fin imaginativo a muchos puntos que no fueron siquiera rozados en ser mencionados, no estaría mal.

Vale aclarar que cambia mucho cuando se sugiere leer exactamente con las voces de los personajes, y sus gestos particulares :) Saludos!

- Diálogo

*…* pensamientos.

CAPÍTULO I: Introducción al presente del pasado.

Kagome había pasado toda la tarde en la aldea, llevando canastos de comida, hierbas y algunas ropas de un lugar al otro. Aún sentía los últimos escalofríos de una reciente discusión. Aunque había que reconocer que las verdaderas tristezas y angustias habían sido dejadas ya muy atrás en el tiempo.

Terminaba de colgar algunas ropas en un hilo entre dos árboles sumida en su mundo, concentrada ahora en otras cosas.

Una voz la sacó de su trance.

- ¿Aún estás molesta?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó ingenua.

Los ojos ámbar la miraron extrañado y luego se tiñeron de alivio cuando decidieron no darle más rollo al tema. Luego se sentó dejándose caer en el suelo groseramente.

- No es nada. – Suspiró, casi bufando.

- ¿Qué tienes Inuyasha? Has estado algo inquieto las últimas horas. *Algo bastante inquieto diría*-.

- ¿Es que no lo sientes?

- ¿Uh? ¿Sentir el qué? – dijo tranquila mientras tomaba el cesto de ropa ya vacío del suelo.

- Sesshomaru ...

Kagome, miró el cielo instintivamente, usando la imaginación para visualizar al youkai.

- Ah… eso. Bueno… pues sentí su presencia algunas veces alrededor del área, pero…

- No se ha quitado de encima de la aldea por los últimos tres días. Está comenzando a ponerse algo tedioso.

- Inuyasha ...

- ¡Keh! No es que me importe, pero no es usual pasarse tan seguido por aquí…. – Ahora Kagome lo miraba preguntándose cuales serían sus suposiciones. – Y además… tampoco ha tocado suelo para visitar a Rin.

Al anochecer, Sango se encontraba con las gemelas, sentada en las escaleras de su hacienda, observando una pelea de entrenamiento entre Shippou y Kohaku.

- ¡Houshi-sama! - Miroku sale de la misma, guiando de los brazos al pequeño bebé que ya había dado sus primeros pasos. – Por favor, llévese a las gemelas adentro, ya es tarde. Y además… - dijo parándose emocionada. – Tengo que enseñarle algunas cosas a Kohaku.

- Ane-ue ...

- Ya has estado mucho tiempo con el arma hecha por Totousai. ¿No has pensado que deberías hacer en momentos cuando por alguna razón no la tengas?

¡Y como sabía de eso Sango! En cuántas ocasiones debieron ingeniárselas para recurrir a otras alternativas cuando malvados espíritus los forzaban a soltar sus usuales armas.

- Mira… - Sango tomó la mano de Kohaku ocasionado algo de vergüenza en él. – Este es polvo purificante. – tomó algo de polvo de una almeja en su mano y lo tiró hacia Shippou con un movimiento circular.

- ¡Ah, Sango! ¡Qué cruel! – chilló Shippou mientras daba brinquitos por todas partes con ojos lagrimosos.

- Tranquilizate. Son flores picadas del monte Kukushi.

- … - frotándose los ojos – ¡Sí, pero Miroku les hizo algo esta mañana, no te creas que no lo vi!

- Pronto aumentaremos sus poderes espirituales, y será un buen ataque. – terminó Sango.

A lo lejos Rin, se acercaba junto a Kaedde-baba.

- Ya es algo tarde. Deberían entrar a la hacienda. - pidió la anciana - Inuyasha trajo algunos troncos así que el frío de esta noche no debería afectarlos.

- ¡Perfecto! Kohaku, aún tengo otro polvo de fuego que enseñarte.

- Sango-chan… - murmuró la anciana - ¿No te parece extraña la presencia tan constante de Sesshomaru-sama?

La emoción de Sango fue cambiada por la curiosidad.

- Ahora que lo dice…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿El señor Sesshomaru está aquí? – Campaneó emocionada Rin - ¿Y por qué no ha venido a verme, eh?

- ¡¿Por qué me has ignorado todo el día, eh?! – bufó Inuyasha, desde su clásica posición, sentado.

Kagome seguía moviendo canastos de aquí para allá, distraída. Pero esa última frase fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo?! ¡¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz?!

- ¡No te hagas la idiota! Has estado molesta desde aquella discusión…

Kagome decidió dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para girarse hacia él.

- De hecho lo había olvidado. ¡Exactamente todas las veces que insististe y me lo recordaste hoy!

Inuyasha se calló de repente, pensando sus próximas palabras, algo molesto y cruzado de brazos.

- Quiero hablarlo….

¿Eh? ¿Inuyasha deseaba tener una conversación decente? Kagome intentó ocultar su rostro iluminado.

- ¿Escuché bien? Inuyasha… tú… ¿estás queriendo debatirlo?

- ¡Ah, no seas idiota! – de repente se puso serio. – Kagome…- ella se estremeció ante ese cambió de voz.

Un silencio invadió la habitación.

- Yo… este último año no me había dado cuenta. - comenzó lentamente - El negocio de Miroku nos ha tenido ocupados gran parte de los días, y es por eso que nunca me detuve a pensar…

- Inuyasha, pero esta mañana tú dijiste…

- Ya sé lo que dije…pero no era la intención. Quiero escuchar lo que tienes en mente, que te expliques. – dijo con una mirada que la derritió.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para salir de ese hechizo. Inuyasha calmado y razonable, era hipnotizador.

- Bu..bue...n-no...

- Cuando dijiste que querías "mudarte", lo primero que pensé fue que...

- No me estaba refiriendo a irnos de la aldea Inuyasha. - suspiró mientras se sentaba junto a él - Verás, nosotros estamos juntos y a pesar de que estés afuera mucho tiempo, no quiero pasar toda nuestra vida así…

- ¿No quieres que esté afuera por mucho tiempo? – preguntó algo confundido. Kagome comenzó a irritarse un poco por su exagerada falta de comprensión.

- No, no es eso. Aquí estamos con Shippou, Rin y Kaedde-baba que cuida de ellos pero…

- ¿Ellos te molestan?

Su expresión se alteraba cada vez más mientras unos dulces ojos dorados la miraban, sin percatarse de ello.

- No. Tampoco. Inuyasha, creo que la privacidad es importante y…

- Los aldeanos construyeron recientemente las divisiones de las habitaciones…

Kagome no soportó más sus interrupciones cargadas de inocencia, y se levantó de un salto con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Me refiero a que no quiero compartir la hacienda con nadie más que tú, idiota!

Inuyasha sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, con sus hábiles manos jaló de las de Kagome obligándola a sentarse, nivelando sus rostros.

- No te alteres, Kagome. – ordenó en el tono más amable que ella había escuchado jamás. – Creo que ya entendí….- murmuró mientras aún sostenía sus manos y acercaba su rostro lentamente mirándola fijo a los ojos.

- ¡Ayúdanos a traer los troncos para el fuego esta noche, Inuyasha! – la voz de Shippou sonó casi dolorosamente en el aire.

- Ya entendí mejor de lo crees… - Dijo Inuyasha indignado.


	2. La tranquilidad es perturbada

Inuyasha se encontraba a unos pasos de presenciar como un espíritu maligno se desprendía de la madera de la casa más grande de aquella aldea en la región norte. Miroku terminaba de hacer un movimiento de manos cuando la madera comenzó a crujir despidiendo de ella un conjunto de formas inentendibles que terminó de definirse en el aire. Ni siquiera tuvo que advertir a Inuyasha, que se encontraba con la cabeza en otra parte, para poder decapitar con su bastón dorado al débil espíritu.

Regresaron en una nueva carretilla tirando de tres caballos recientemente adquiridos por Miroku. Aunque el hanyou tuviera la fuerza para llevar todas las ganancias que generaban, no existía espacio físico en su cuerpo para poder hacerlo. Esta vez volvían con seis barriles.

- Inuyasha, ni siquiera me has molestado con la cantidad que pedí por espíritu tan débil. ¿Qué sucede? – no obtuvo respuesta más que un bufido. – Bueno, pues, Sango ya me lo dijo todo.

- Entonces para que preguntas. – gruñó.

El monje abrió los ojos sorprendido. Inuyasha no era el tipo más agradable del planeta, pero esa respuesta desencajó.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? La señorita Kagome sólo está pidiendo cosas razonables.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Nadie te preguntó! – refunfuñó ahora con un puño cerrado contenido.

- Bueno, pero es una lástima. Si fuera yo ya hubiera atendido todas sus peticiones. Después de todo es una mujer con necesidades.

La carretilla se alejó de la escena, mostrando un llamativo y latente chichón en la cabeza del monje.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru descendió de los cielos para asentarse suavemente en los suelos de alrededor del pozo. Dio la vuelta para recibir a un delgado y alto humano que ya rozaría los sesenta años.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres youkai? No quiero problemas, y tú tampoco. – evidenció una gruesa y profunda voz.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observarlo.

- Como quieras. Solo no te metas, no tengo intenciones de llevarte a otro mundo.

Lo vio mientras depositaba unos cuantos troncos extraños en el suelo, que comenzó a lijar luego. Después de casi una hora, decidió partir.

- *Este hombre no parece tener relación con aquella energía* - pensó.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, se podían observar a los aldeanos trabajar, llevando y trayendo materiales para construcción. También entre ellos se colaba un silencioso hanyou que aparentaba ayudar. Sin embargo por alguna razón, alentaba el proceso. Andaba más torpe que de costumbre. La madera se le resbalaba de las manos, con sus garras agujereaba los recipientes de agua y barro, e incluso interrumpía el trabajo de los demás diciendo que podía hacerlo más rápido terminando en un accidente.<p>

- Oye, ¿sabés algo de Sho? – preguntó un anciano a otro mientras llevaban una pequeña carretilla con materiales.

- No. Nada nuevo, sólo que dejó de venir hace una semana. Lo mismo pasó con Yuto hace tres semanas. Supongo que se cansaron de viajar desde tan lejos para trabajar en esta aldea. – respondió consolado. Este segundo parecía un gran charlatán.

Casi fugazmente la carretilla les fue arrebatada de las manos.

- Yo me encargo de esto. – dijo Inuyasha extrañamente animado.

Los aldeanos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

- No se preocupe joven Inuyasha, nosotros podemos.

- ¡Keh! Si tan solo son un par de débiles humanos, yo puedo acelerar el trabajo.

- Insistimos. Lento pero seguro.

- ¡Qué no! Es mi casa, yo ordeno.

- ¡Ah, qué más da! Se lo voy a decir. – Saltó el charlatán algo enojado - Usted no ha hecho más que atrasar la construcción de esta casa, no ha parado de intervenir. Será muy fuerte y todo lo que se diga en la aldea pero no es delicado ni paciente, ¡No sirve para este trabajo aunque sea para su casa!

- ¡Qué dijiste! – grunó Inuyasha. Realmente andaba más molesto que de costumbre.

- ¡Osuwari!

Los dos tipos suspiraron cansados pero a la vez aliviados. Aprovecharon el tiempo que tardaba la maldición del collar para seguir llevando la carretilla hasta la base de la construcción.

- ¡Aggg, por qué lo hiciste!

Kagome aseguró con amabilidad a los demás ayudantes que observaban la escena, que su temperamental esposo no interferiría más en la construcción de su nuevo hogar, sin prestarle atención a las quejas del mismo. Cuando prácticamente lo arrastró hasta un lugar más apartado en el bosque, comenzó:

- No creas que nadie se ha percatado de tus intenciones Inuyasha. – dijo extrañamente pasiva, no quería discutir. – Me gustaría poder hablarlo como la otra vez.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al escuchar esto, y pareciera como si algunas gotas de sudor se empezaran a formar en su frente. Kagome, sin notarlo, se abalanzó sobre él sorpresivamente para terminar en un abrazo. El rostro de Inuyasha se ablandó súbitamente, como siempre ocurría en estas situaciones. - ¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí, Inuyasha? – preguntó evidenciando unas prontas lágrimas. Esto descorazonó a su abrazador.

- Kagome, yo…

Un grito se extendió en el aire sobresaltando a la pareja. Inmediatamente supieron de quien era esa voz, y sin siquiera decirse algo entre ellos, corrieron hasta la procedencia de las suplicas de ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Rin estaba forcejeando con el hombre sesentón de aquella vez.

- Niña, no hagas escándalo, te prometo que será divertido. El pozo es divertido.

Kaedde, Shippou, y los demás, se reunieron alrededor de la escena justo cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron.

- ¡Maldito, qué estás intentando hacer! – Inuyasha dio un gran salto desesperado hasta la posición del individuo. Si algo le pasaba a Rin, probablemente Sesshomaru no le tendría compasión a nadie en la región.

La atención del hombre fue llamada por el próximo ataque que iba a recibir. Sacó de su funda blanca una extraña espada que los envolvió en un círculo de un negro profundo y a la vez brillante, desapareciendo. Pero el suceso fue, literalmente, fugaz. Inuyasha y los demás quedaron perplejos por unos segundos, cuando Kagome rompió el silencio.

- ¡El pozo, Inuyasha! ¡Ese hombre dijo algo acerca del pozo!

Rápidamente la tomó de las piernas para subirla a su espalda corriendo en dirección del pozo devora huesos, seguido de todo el grupo y un par de habitantes de la aldea. Al llegar Sesshomaru ya se encontraba ahí, y solo vieron que una luz lo iluminó por una fracción de segundo, incluso cada uno dudó si fue su imaginación entre medio de la desesperación.

- ¡Sesshomaru, Rin …! – se detuvo Inuyasha. Su medio hermano le dedicó una rápida mirada casi mortífera, debajo de su tranquila expresión permanente, antes de lanzarse sobre el hombre que había llegado allí tan misteriosamente con Rin del brazo.

Las garras venenosas comenzaban a hacerse notar en su mano a punto de atacar. El tipo nervioso, movió su espada torpemente, cometiendo el error de dejar afuera a su pequeña víctima del círculo que lo envolvió.

De repente, una risa de alivio se escuchó de arriba de los árboles. Todos en posición alerta, observaban la alegre expresión que nació del hombre, que cambió a una muy seria.

- ¡No hagan esto largo, no tengo tiempo! – por alguna razón pareció reír de su propio comentario – Ustedes ahórrenselo que les hace falta y déjenme seguir tranquilo.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué estás buscando hacer? ¿Quién eres tú? – soltó el hanyou.

Su rostro tomó confianza y alargó, aunque pareciera imposible, sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Más respeto tú, perro malhumorado. Soy el creador de este maldito pozo.


	3. La espada del Tiempo y el Espacio

Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba subir todos los capítulos, terminarla, y después irla pasando por ahí. Me sorprendí cuando vi que tenía reviews. Muchas gracias!. Este/estos capítulos van a ser los más "densos", pero necesario para darle base a muchos puntos que serán después tocados. Sin embargo, al ser leídos con imaginación, pueden ver lo que veo en mi cabeza que es mucho mejor. De nuevo, gracias.

Su rostro tomó confianza y alargó, aunque pareciera imposible, sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Más respeto tú, perro malhumorado. Soy el creador de este maldito pozo.

- ¿El creador del pozo? – dijeron los demás en unísomo.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Jikanmaru. – confirmó con soberbia con su gruesa y elegante voz. – No es que les interese tampoco.

Mientras tanto, la cara perturbada de Sesshomaru fue inadvertida por todos. Rin tampoco decidió llamar la atención cuando este la tomó en brazos y comenzó a alejarla del bosque.

- Je... – rio el tipo dueño de una postura militar natural – No necesito a esa niña.

Kagome dio media vuelta para observar como ambos se alejaban, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras del fracasado secuestrador. Rin le dedicó una mirada profunda. *No la va a regresar* pensó con ojos preocupados y las manos en el pecho, conteniendo su corazón. Ciertamente, todos entendieron en la fracción de segundo que se dio en la situación para entender que el youkai no sentía necesario entregarles la protección de su acogida a los humanos nunca más. No habría más oportunidades, y solo bastó un pequeño suceso (comparado con otros) como este, para convencerse.

- ¡No seas idiot… - Inuyasha comenzaba a protestar cuando su mirada se volvió de piedra. *La esencia de Kagome alejandose…*. Apenas un grito ahogado se escuchó de la miko.

- Estoy muy bien informado que una extraña mujer lograba pasar por aquel agujero negro – aseguró con malicia en el oído de Kagome, que se encontraba de pronto en los árboles aprisionada por el humano – Creo que después de todo, me debes el favor… - izó en lo alto su extraña espada negra apuntando a darle al brazo de Kagome. La espada fue rechazada con fuerza, obligando a Jikanmaru a caer de las alturas.

- La señorita Kagome ha progresado mucho con sus campos de fuerza – relató Miroku aliviado.

- ¡Ya me cansaste! - gruñó Inuyasha adelantándose al tipo recién caído en el suelo. El mismo repitió con nerviosismo el movimiento circular con su espada desapareciendo tras de él.

- Malagradecido. Tu mujer no sería tu mujer de no ser por mí. ¡No me hagas perder más el tiempo o te mandaré a la oscuridad!

Miroku logró detener con un brazo, aunque recibiendo quejas, a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? ¿A qué agujero negro te refieres? – preguntó con decisión. - ¡Te estás equivocando de persona!

Jikanmaru rio.

- Idiotas… Estuvieron tanto tiempo viajando por él, y no tienen ni idea ¿verdad? – volvió a reír. – Jamás sería tan descuidado… - su expresión de repente se volvió seria e indescifrable - …otra vez. –agregó casi en un suspiro.

*De alguna manera, este tipo no parece una mala persona…* observó Miroku.*Tal vez él…*

- Lamento decirte, que aquella oscuridad de la que hablas, ya no existe en este mundo. No sé lo que buscas… pero estás ocasionando problemas en vano. – dijo el monje tratando de mostrar tranquilidad.

- ¿Oscuridad? - dijo casi para sí mismo Inuyasha. La palabra se repitió en la mente de los demás. *¿La oscuridad del pozo?* pensó.

*Aquella entre los dos mundos, entre el presente y el pasado. Este tipo… ¿Es quién lo creó?... No, no puede ser. La perla de Shikon y el deseo de Kikyo fueron los causantes.*

- Y yo lamento decirte que estás equivocado monje. – contestó con desdén. – Hace poco más de una década una anterior espada a esta, más inexperta abrió aquel agujero negro.

Inuyasha aguantaba las ganas por no saltarle encima por haber intentado agredir a Kagome.

- Escuché que hace unos cincuenta años, una sacerdotisa idiota, utilizó un deseo incorrecto con una joya maldita.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices desgraciado?!

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha – contuvo Miroku.

- ¿Por qué tan enojado bestia? Después de todo, gracias a ese deseo, como te dije, tu mujer es tu mujer. – se burló. – Aquella perla maldita, tuvo la imprudencia de concretar su deseo utilizando aquel agujero de tiempo y espacio creado por mí.

- Ya te has explicado, pero no respondes mi pregunta. - agregó Miroku. - ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando nuevamente aquí?

- No es que tengas que saberlo. Ninguno de ustedes. A no ser que me sirvan de ayuda, y difieran de todos aquellos aldeanos inútiles.

- ¿Fuiste tú? - se escuchó de atrás. La gente de la aldea observaba desde algo más lejos. - ¿Sho y Yuto?

- Me tienen sin cuidado sus nombres. Solo eran un par de inútiles personas.

- Soy paciente. Pero tengo mis límites. – continuó el monje ya empezando a alterarse. - ¿Qué quieres y que hiciste con esas personas?

Jikanmaru rio seguido de una cara seria. Algo bastante común en él al parecer.

- Bueno… A mí también me están cansando sus pérdidas de tiempo. – se calló por unos segundos y suspiró. - En la década pasada, mi hermosa amada y yo, estudiábamos teorías de tiempo y espacio. Llamémosle así, sus limitadas cabezas no lo comprenderían.

- ¿Te refieres a Física? – gritó inocentemente Kagome, para luego correr hacia atrás de Inuyasha que la recibió con brazos protectores.

- Bueno, me sorprendes. Algo así. Los agujeros de gusano son fenómenos difíciles de explicar. Pero sobre todo de crear a deseo de uno. – su mirada se dirigió con nostalgia hacia el pozo – En esos días, decidimos hacer una larga travesía para nuestras investigaciones. Y en una ocasión, un extraño forjador de espadas nos convenció de portar esta. - levantó la curvada espada en lo alto. - Nos dijo que estaba hecha de poderes mágicos de youkais muy extraños en este mundo, que controlaban incluso algunas leyes naturales.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – contestó la ex estudiante del futuro.

- No puede ser, ¿verdad? - siguió observando el pozo. – En la primera de nuestras prácticas, algo salió muy mal a pesar de tener todo lo mejor estudiado posible. Esta maldición de espada, abrió un profundo agujero de gusano en exactamente ese lugar. Mi hermosa e inteligente esposa, fue absorbida sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Sólo marcar el lugar con la madera de un árbol especial. – Volvió a mirarlos a ellos ahora con furia. – Fue entonces cuando la magia de la perla se aprovechó y comenzó a construir su deseo a partir de ese agujero, y nunca pude pasar por él ¡Es por eso que todavía no me rindo! Debo encontrarla, debo reabrir ese maldito pozo. – Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de rabia – Mientras perfeccionaba la espada del tiempo y el espacio, el ciclo de la perla se cumplió, sellando el pozo incluso para ti, desgraciada. – señaló con la espada a Kagome que aún se escondía tras Inuyasha. Él gruñó. – Estos días, envíe a esos aldeanos a distintos puntos de alrededor de esta energía, buscando el punto exacto de espacio y tiempo. Solo enviaba la mitad de sus cuerpos, pero en medio de su desesperación por salvar sus patéticas vidas, no podían hacer más que gritar. No podían decirme que veían y que no. Terminaron siendo succionados por inútiles.

- ¡Infeliz! - gritó Inuyasha. - ¿Es lo que pensabas hacer con Rin? ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan cobarde y vas tú en busca de tu maldita esposa?

Jikanmaru de pronto, lleno de rabia, agitó la espada del tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor desde lo alto, moviendo todas las copas de los árboles. Apareciendo de repente frente al ambarino.

- Idiota. No puedo arriesgarme a abrir un camino a un lugar desconocido, que no se encuentra en mi mente. – dijo con una extraña tranquilidad. – No podría estar seguro de cortar un camino dentro de aquel lugar, para regresar. - Apretó su mano en el mango de la negra espada. - ¡No es algo que unos brutos como ustedes entiendan! – y pasó la espada entre medio de Kagome e Inuyasha, separándolos e intentando cortarlos. Falló en tocarlos.

- ¡Keh! ¡El bruto eres tú! – se burló Inuyasha.

Jikanmaru sonrío con malicia en silencio. Volvió a agitar su espada alrededor de él.

De repente, un agujero veloz se abrió paso en el lugar donde había cortado anteriormente entre la pareja, alcanzando a la miko.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Inuyasha! – alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer siendo succionada.

- ¡Kagome! –chilló extendiendo su mano, llegando muy tarde.

- Buen viaje. Te esperaremos con ansias. – dijo apareciendo nuevamente en las ramas de los árboles.


	4. Volviendo a casa

SakuuDL, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por el consejo, de verdad. Feliz navidad . Me gustaría aclarar que metí un tema que me interesa muchísimo, que es el universo, el tiempo, el espacio , los agujeros negros. Con esto quiero decir que todo tiene una base, no es que esté inventando sandeces.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a casa.<p>

- Buen viaje. Te esperaremos con ansias. – dijo apareciendo nuevamente en las ramas de los árboles.

- Kagome-chan! - Sango instintivamente llevó su mano al hombro de Kohaku, donde se encontraba oculto el polvo purificante. - *No… él no es un youkai…*

Jikanmaru se limitó a observar desde lo alto todas las personas que se encontraban de espectadores. Se habían vuelto de piedra. Él, por su parte, mientras pasaron los segundos comenzó a desarrollar una cara de furia en potencia.

- *¿Otra vez? ¡¿Otra vez Kagome…?!* pensó desesperadamente Inuyasha con ojos como platos.

- Ajjj ¡Inservibles! ¡Por el apuro miren lo que me hicieron hacer! La tragó entera ¿Ahora como sabré que es lo que ve esa mujer en la oscuridad?

Inuyasha apretaba ahora con fuerza el mango de Tessaiga apretando sus dientes.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la Kagome-sama? ¿Dónde está? – Miroku avanzó unos pasos hacia el malintencionado humano.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad lisa y profunda rodeaba un cuerpo que se encontraba en posición fetal. Sus manos parecían que iban a romper su ropa de sacerdotisa debido a la fuerte presión. El rostro de Kagome se elevó para mostrar un destello descendiendo por su mejilla.<p>

- *Debe… debe de ser un sueño… ¨*- La primer lágrima fue seguida por un sin fin de compañeras, que pronto formaron una hilera brillante en su cara. -* Todo está oscuro… esta sensación, este lugar…* – el pequeño hilo de agua creció de un segundo a otro para transformarse en un imparable mar de lágrimas. – No puede ser… No puede estar pasando… ¡No puede ser! – El llanto se abría en su garganta. - ¡Inuyasha! – Volvió a contener su cara, acercando sus rodillas en un absurdo intento de escapar de su situación.

Los segundos pasaron. Los minutos se hicieron presentes. Parecía inmóvil, e indefensa tan solitaria en medio de un negro inimaginable.

- *No… no debo ceder nuevamente ante la oscuridad. Yo… yo ya pase por esto. ¡Y salí!* - su mente buscaba desesperadamente consolación. - * Inuyasha… ¿Debo esperar por ti?*

La pregunta se fundió entre su mente y el negro aterrador del ambiente pareciendo alejarse de ella a medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kaze no kizu!<p>

Nuevamente un círculo rodeó a Jikanmaru dejando escapar una risa.

- Es inútil. Les ahorraré tiempo diciéndoles que nunca nadie regresó del poder de mi espada. ¡Aunque qué más quisiera yo! - Miró a Inuyasha. – Aunque ahora, hanyou, me entenderás mejor. Perder a la mujer que amas, en la incertidumbre, en la infinidad de los cosmos. ¿Duele, verdad?

- ¡Kaze no kizu! - Inuyasha agitaba su espada por todos lados, persiguiendo al viejo humano apenas localizaba su nueva ubicación. Ningún árbol se escapaba de la fuerte ráfaga de viento. Mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras lo hacía, mostrando solo sus apretados colmillos. - ¡Kaze no kizu!

- Si sigues siendo una molestia te mandaré a la oscuridad. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que vayas al mismo lugar. Lo mismo para todo el resto. No crean que no veo su preparación de ataque. De todas maneras… Probablemente ahora puedas ayudarme. ¿No te interesa dar un paseo por el infinito hanyou?

- ¡Infeliz! - continuaba agitando a Tessaiga. – No te hicimos nada ¡Kagome no te hizo nada! - la voz de Inuyasha comenzaba a desgarrarse profundamente - ¡Infeliz, infeliz!

- Error. Gracias a toda su pequeña historia con la Perla de Shikon, se entrometieron en mi camino usando mi agujero. – hizo una última escapada, cuando Inuyasha cayó voluntariamente de rodillas, aflojando sus brazos rendido.

- ¡Jikanmaru! – se apresuró Miroku. – Tu mismo lo dijiste. La perla ya cumplió su ciclo, nosotros ya no teníamos nada que ver. Si hubieras querido reabrir aquello que llamas agujero de gusano, podrías haberlo intentado pacíficamente ahora, sin la interrupción del deseo de la perla.

- Es lo que hice. Pero la zona, la energía ya no es la misma que en aquel entonces.

- *Bien. Estoy logrando cada vez más entrar en una razonable conversación…* pensó Miroku. Sango al percatarse se acercó a él, como intentando apoyarlo inconscientemente.

- La energía del lugar parece estar siendo perturbada por otra onda de frecuencia extraña. De nuevo conceptos que no entenderían. Y ahora que corté a esa mujer, volví a sentirla con más fuerza. Seguiré intentando hasta lograr mi cometido. Más aun con mi espada perfeccionada. Me llevó mucho tiempo y trabajo, y ustedes solo están siendo una fastidiosa pérdida de tiempo. Seguiré intentando… así me lleve a toda la aldea de prueba… -concluyó con voz apagada.

- *Sólo debemos contener al impulsivo de Inuyasha… Probablemente, haya solución para la señorita Kagome… por ahora, no parece haber otra opción.*

- Lo haré.

Todos giraron a verlo.

Él se levantó tomando fuerza de la Tessaiga clavada en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué están mirando?! – Inuyasha les dirigió una decidida y algo húmeda mirada. - ¡Es el único camino!

- *Inuyasha… * - Kagome mantenía aquella conmovedora posición. Su cabeza recordó sus últimos momentos en la luz de la era feudal.

Levantó la mirada una vez más.

- *Eso es…ese hombre, Jikanmaru, justo después de absorberme por el primer agujero, aparecí en otro lugar no tan oscuro* - su rostro tomaba altura… - *Lo vi una vez más aparecer frente a mí para abrir otro agujero y allí desaparecer. ¿Acaso en ese fugaz instante estábamos en….?* - su mirada se dirigió justo arriba de ella. - *¿una… una tenue luz?

Un débil punto brillaba encima de Kagome. Esta decidió abandonar aquella triste posición para describir círculos con sus brazos, como si estuviera nadando en la negrura. Poco a poco fue avanzando, y la luz no se hacía más clara, pero si tomaba mayor radio. Kagome estiró la mano hacia ella.

- Jikanmaru, seré tu prueba.

- Inuyasha, no tenemos idea de qué clase de espada es, ni siquiera si está diciendo la verdad. No deberíamos confiar en él. – interrumpió Sango.

- ¡No me permitiré pensar que Kagome no vuelva! ¡Nunca lo hice, nunca la haré!

- Sé razonable, Inuyasha- agregó Miroku.

- Lo soy. – su voz comenzaba a apagarse. - ¿Qué estás esperando Jikanmaru?

El hombre descendió de la arboleda usando el mismo truco, apareciendo enfrente de Inuyasha. Rápidamente tomó su brazo. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío cuando lo hizo.

- Haremos esto como las veces anteriores. Sólo que no te desesperes y muevas como loco dudo que tus amigos quieran que termines totalmente succionado.

El hanyou mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, esperando el corte. Los demás no sabían si debían interponerse ya que la espada podía hacer su movimiento en cualquier momento.

- *Si esto no funciona Jikanmaru…. Si Kagome no regresa…No dudaré en matarte maldito.*

- Tu brazo permanecerá en este mundo, espero tener la fuerza para mantenerlo aquí. – ante esto Inuyasha gruñó. – Pero tranquilo. Si logras ver algo, solo házmelo saber. Sino, pues, te arrastraré nuevamente hasta este lugar.

- No logro entender porque no lo haces tú mismo. – Una gota de sudor caía por la sien de Miroku.

- Ya les dije –respondió manteniendo la espada negra en los aires. – No es un lugar que yo conozca. No puedo arriesgarme a no volver a este pozo para seguir intentando. La espada para ciertos viajes se conecta con mi universo interior, es decir, mi mente.

- Es por ello que si puedes desplazarte libremente por este mundo, ¿verdad?

- Exacto monje. Si permitiera que mi espada sea succionada por su mismo vórtice, llegando a un lugar al azar intuyo que no podría volver. Tal vez abriendo el agujero justo en el mismo punto que hace unos años, logre exactamente su ubicación. Pero debe ser muy exacto, por ello tantos intentos… - sus ojos se deslizaron a Inuyasha y los envolvió a ambos en un círculo.

De pronto se hallaron en un lugar oscuro pero visible.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿No dijo que no podía absorberse a sí mismo?!

Inuyasha pudo escuchar las voces y preguntas de sus amigos por encima de él, pero antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, descubrió que Jikanmaru aún sostenía su brazo.

- Buen viaje. – y lo cortó.

Inuyasha que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados esperando el ataque, los abrió de un tirón. Se encontraba en la oscuridad. Una aún más profunda de la que lo rodeaba hacia un segundo. Sin temor, exploró sus alrededores, pero nada podía distinguirse.

Su atención fue bruscamente robada cuando su brazo entró en su panorama.

- ¿Qué?

No pudo retener su expresión de pánico, pero con toda su fuerza mental trató de tranquilizarse. Su hombro permanecía intacto pero después de una línea recta, su brazo se encontraba deformado y difuminado. Pero se controló. Recordó que no debía hacer movimientos desesperados.

- *De todas maneras… no siento dolor*- intentó moverlo, pero logró darse cuenta de que lo sentía acalambrado y con un suave cosquilleo. - *Kagome…*

Intentó también desplazarse por aquella oscuridad aterradora, pero no lo logró. Su brazo, que intuyó se encontraba en el otro mundo, lo retenía en ese punto.

- Maldición…

* * *

><p>- Esto es… - Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron cuando alcanzaron la luz, achicando extremadamente sus pupilas.- Olor a flores… - Sus manos se deslizaron por una superficie plana. - *¿Madera?... ¿Volví?*<p>

De un tirón, se adentró haciendo fuerzas con sus manos hacia arriba. Su cuerpo se acomodó, sentándose en los bordes superficiales del pozo. Miró a su alrededor, para encontrar muchos objetos de distintas formas y colores. Además de las originarias del olor. Muchos floreros con coloridas flores dejaban su perfume en el aire. Incluso pudo divisar dos altos árboles que se encontraban pegados al pozo. La luz del día era filtrada por todo el follaje verde y el gran conjunto de objetos.

- Claro… En ese segundo cuando Jikanmaru hizo el segundo agujero a mi lado, nos encontrábamos en el pozo… Pero…

Siguió estudiando el ambiente. Se adentró a caminar entre todo aquello cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de varios retratos con fotografías. Su pie hizo caer uno de ellos, cuando lo alzó.

- Esto no es el bosque. – sus ojos que parecían haber dado todas sus lágrimas en la oscuridad, demostraron lo contrario. – ¿Qué?

La fotografía era de un pequeño conocido más crecido, justo después de haber pegado un estirón. Kagome lo dejó con el máximo cuidado que pudo haciéndose difícil por la emoción. Corrió buscando las puertas del templo sin éxito. Pronto se adentró en el iluminado día, teniendo que taparse la cara con su brazo.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron al sol, y en su panorama todo tomó forma y color. De nuevo comenzó a correr decidida en una dirección. Deslizó una puerta, luego otra con más fuerza, y ahí estaban.

- ¿Kagome?

Otra vez el mar de lágrimas hizo presencia, y prácticamente se lanzó a la escena frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Mamá, Souta, abuelo!

* * *

><p>- No hay nadie aquí. – Inuyasha decepcionado y al borde de una profunda tristeza, hizo todos sus esfuerzos para mover sus manos. Su intención era algún movimiento circular pero se limitó a hacer lo que pudo.<p>

Sintió como su cuerpo era succionado nuevamente por la línea que lo separaba de su deformado brazo.

Como lo había prometido, Jikanmaru lo regresó a la era feudal. Pero no fue suficiente para contener la creciente furia de Inuyasha que se encontraba ahora, agarrando la tierra del suelo con fuerza.

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritaron.

- *Volvió a salvo…* - pensó aliviado Sango - *Pero Kagome-chan…*

De pronto, el canoso hombre esquivó la espada de Inuyasha que sorpresivamente lo atacaba.

- ¡No había nadie! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Cuando logró dar unos pasos esquivando sus desesperados ataques, se rodeó con la espada buscando un lugar más alejado.

- Eres un tipo muy violento.

- ¡Callate!

Con mayor decisión y la máxima velocidad que pudo logró alcanzarlo. Jikanmaru detuvo el ataque con su espada, pero estaba inmovilizado como para escapar.

- Hanyou, no seas inepto. Corté dentro del pozo el lugar más exacto que pude. Podemos seguir intentando. – su voz sonaba nerviosa.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! No creeré más en tus mentiras. Si no puedo cortarte entonces…

- ¿Qué planeas maldito demonio?

Tessaiga comenzó a tornarse verde, y unas pequeñas escamas comenzaban a nacer.

- ¿Ryuurin no Tessaiga? – dijo casi para sí Miroku. - *Inuyasha… ¿Qué piensas hacer?*

* * *

><p>Tengo una pregunta que me olvidé de hacer antes. ¿Por qué parecía que anteriormente Inuyasha atrasara la construcción de su casa para vivir solo con Kagome? SALUDOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!<p> 


	5. La Tessaiga que traerá días felices

Los capítulos densos terminan con esto. Dicho esto, la estructura va a ser similar al manga, es decir, únicamente con diálogos y bueno… los conectores necesarios para entender la escena. (Leer comentarios finales….)

* * *

><p>- ¿Ryuurin no Tessaiga? – dijo casi para sí Miroku. - *Inuyasha… ¿Qué piensas hacer?*<p>

La energía de la espada de Jikanmaru, empezó a emerger por los aires, dispersándose por los alrededores.

― ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi espada?! ¡Juro que te enviaré a la eterna oscuridad!

Una sonrisa sin fuerza se formó en el rostro del hanyou.

―Eres tan inteligente para entender todas esas cosas extrañas de los agujeros, ¿y tan tonto como para no darte cuenta?

Jikanmaru gruñó. Definitivamente burlar su inteligencia era doloroso.

La energía empezó a ser atraída por una escamada Tessaiga.

― A donde sea que hayas mandado a esa mujer… es seguro que ella está…

― ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

Después de que el aire volvió a tomar su aspecto normal, Jikanmaru cayó, con una inservible espada. Tessaiga empezó a tomar también su antiguo color.

― *Inuyasha… ¿Serás capaz?*

― ¡Donde quiera que ella esté ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Ella definitivamente está muerta!

― *No le perdonará la vida…― terminó de pensar el monje.

― ¡Te reunirás con ella en el otro mundo! ¡Kaze no kizu!

* * *

><p>― ¡Hermana! ― gritó Souta con los ojos algo humedecidos. ― Sabía que podías regresar algún día.<p>

Kagome quedó inmóvil al recibir un triple abrazo.

― Los…Los extrañé.

― Kagome… confiábamos en que serías capaz de reabrir el pozo una vez más...

Kagome se tensó de pronto.

― ¡Es cierto! El pozo… Inuyasha…

― ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ― dijo con amor su madre. ― ¿No estás feliz? ¿Hay algún problema?

Luego de meditarlo un poco, los soltó con delicadeza.

― Estoy muy feliz, sin embargo… Creo que está pasando otra vez.

Dicho esto se dirigió con algo de apuro hasta el pozo, seguido de sus familiares.

―Cuando te fuiste, tiramos abajo el templo Kagome ― comenzó el abuelo. ― Hecho esto, lo convertimos en un lugar de recuerdo.

― *Ya veo… por eso los retratos y las flores…* ― suspiró. ― *Aunque parece más un funeral…*

¿Realmente creyeron en algún regreso?

Luego de un acusador silencio, la mamá de Kagome respondió.

― Con saber que estabas feliz, nos bastaba, Kagome. Sin embargo, te extrañamos más de lo que crees…

Kagome se apoyó en la madera del pozo.

― *Yo… no veo nada. El pozo… ESTÁ CERRADO.*

* * *

><p>El viento comenzó a desgarrar el estómago de Jikanmaru, seguido de una explosión de sangre. El tiempo se detuvo para él.<p>

―*No existe otro mundo… aquel al que llaman paraíso. Jamás volveremos a estar juntos…* ― pensó rendido. ― *La ciencia… es la prueba de aquello*―pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó, relajando tan angustiada expresión.

Inuyasha jugaría que vio una luz antes de que un descuartizado cuerpo bañara el piso.

Miroku se acercó con algo de dolor, al que parecía ser su rostro…

― Eso fue cruel… Inuyasha.

Shippou contuvo su cara entre sus manos, tapando la sangrienta escena ante sus ojos. Sango pareció conmoverse.

― No quiero ver esto. ― concluyó, alejándose con Shippou en sus hombros.

A Inuyasha parecía no importarle nada. Ni cuando todos abandonaron el lugar, y cayó la noche. Inmóvil, se mantuvo allí por horas.

― *Kagome…*

* * *

><p>― Yo… ¿qué debería hacer?<p>

―Kagome… entra a la casa. Ya pensaremos en algo… ― casi ordenó su madre con bondad.

Ella decidió alejarse del pozo, y por lo tanto también del frío de la noche alrededor del pozo. Pero no sin antes dar un último vistazo con una sonrisa.

― *Esperaré por ti…*

* * *

><p>―Ese desagradable humano…― Por primera vez en la noche, alzó su rostro. ― Yo…absorbí su espada. Sin embargo… ― miró a Tessaiga con desconfianza. ― *Aquello no era youki. No estoy seguro de cómo controlar esta nueva energía…* ― un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. ― Esto me enferma…<p>

― Inuyasha… ― su atención fue captada por Shippou que se encontraba ahora a sus espaldas. ― Creo que deberías volver a la aldea. Al menos por esta noche. ― llevó sus pequeñas manitos a su pecho ― Yo… confío en ti y también en que Kagome regresará como siempre lo hizo…― El hanyou permaneció sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento ― *Este cabezón de Inuyasha… no se moverá de aquí*

― *Pero que les pasa. Porqué están tan tranquilos…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, razonó que el Meidou que utilizó aquella vez, ahora que la perla no existía, únicamente lo llevaría hasta el infierno. Se estrujó los sesos pensando hasta que decidió probar. Durante la noche, sus compañeros se acercaban tratando de no llamar su atención, y sólo podían observarlo agitando su espada a la nada, sin resultado. También se adentraba en el pozo, para luego volver a salir.

― Maldición… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Recordó una frase del ya difunto humano, cuyos restos estaban empezando a liberar un putrefacto olor a su alrededor. "Está conectada con mi mente… No puedo viajar a donde no conozco*

― *Debo arriesgarme… debo cortar dentro del pozo, y adentrarme en él… *

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos, el monje decidió acercársele cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Se tapó la nariz con el brazo debido al olor.

― Inuyasha, deberías ser más paciente. ― antes de recibir una queja del descorazonado hanyou, agregó. ― Estuve pensando. Creo que hay una forma de encontrar a la señorita. Pero deberías esperar.

― Este no es momento de ser pacientes. Si Kagome está en aquella oscuridad, yo…

―Estoy pensando en que la señorita podría estar en su época…

Inuyasha movió sus orejas, y su cuerpo pareció abandonar la tensión.

― ¿Su época?

― Así es. Me llevó toda la noche deducirlo. Sólo piénsalo.

Inuyasha escuchaba con atención. Miroku dirigió su mirada a los restos putrefactos de Jikanmaru, con algo de pena.

―Dijo que los lugares de destino, debían estar en su mente. Kagome, ya conoce otra dimensión. Tal vez no sea la voluntad de la espada, sino más bien del viajero. Además, si aquel agujero lo abrió dentro del pozo… ¿No aumentan las posibilidades?

― Aun así, es solamente una suposición… ― murmuró algo decepcionado Inuyasha. ― De un segundo al otro, su rostro cambió.― *Pero… yo también conozco esa dimensión… Tal vez si hago lo mismo…*

Sin demoras, se adentró en el pozo con la espada en los aires. Al menos esa fue la última visión de Miroku, que no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos concentrado sobre la tierra dentro del pozo.

―Tessaiga, te siento… ― la espada empezó a volverse negra con remolinos grises, e inmediatamente él cortó como pudo dentro de las cuatro paredes de madera.

Como esperó una abertura se hizo en el aire, y la miró nervioso.

― No… *No hay tiempo para dudar…*

Y saltó en él misterioso agujero de tiempo y espacio.

Todo ocurría como se suponía. Inuyasha se encontraba en una profunda oscuridad, con su espada tendida. Claramente, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera buscar algo distinto al negro, consiguiéndolo por encima de su cabeza.

― ¡Una luz!

Sus brazos se movían con desespero a sus lados, dirigiéndolo hacia aquel punto blanco. Su nariz se arrugó.

― ¿Flores? ¡Maldición, no salí del bosque! ― Se apresuró para tocar la madera de arriba y salir al exterior. Seguía siendo de noche naturalmente. ― No… No es el bosque. ― una rara sonrisa casi nunca vista apareció en su cara. ― Es la época de Kagome y además… ¡Siento su olor! ¡Lo sabía!

De un salto, se alejó de ese nuevo verde escenario creado alrededor del pozo actual, y se dirigió a una ya conocida dirección… la casa de Kagome. Pegó un último salto apuntando a la habitación de ella, y justo antes de tocar la ventana, un rostro parecía estar esperándolo con una sonrisa.

―*Sabía que vendrías por mí… Inuyasha*

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de charla en su habitación, contándose lo ocurrido, la tranquilidad parecía reinar más de lo normal.<p>

― Ya veo… así que aquel científico, murió… *Después de todo, me pone triste…*

― ¿"Cienfitico"?

―Científico. Bueno, eso parecía ser…

― ¿Es… una especie de youkai?

― No, Inuyasha. Es un humano. Incluso me apena que ese haya sido su final.

― ¿Pero qué dices? Nos hizo pasar un mal rato. ― la miró ahora con algo de enfado. ― Aunque creo que saqué algo bueno de todo esto…Al menos para ti…

―Como absorbiste su espada, crees que ahora podré viajar a través del pozo con ayuda de Tessaiga ¿No es así? ― Él se sorprendió y no tuvo que hablar para preguntarle…―Estuve pensando en este tiempo que estuve sola y … era lo más lógico.

El rostro de Inuyasha empezó a tomar la forma de uno enojado, como era habitual en él.

― ¿Por qué estabas tan tranquila Kagome?

― ¿Eh? ― lo miró extrañada ―*¿Lo dice por lo que no me sorprendí cuando vino?* ― se inclinó para recostarse sobre su pecho. ―Siempre vienes por mí, Inuyasha. ¿No es así? Siempre resuelves las cosas…

Como otras ocasiones, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando él tomó su mano complacido, atrayéndola hacia sí.

― Te prometí que iba a protegerte con mi vida, Kagome.

Dicho esto, al fin posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kagome sosteniendo su mano.

Sonrojada Kagome comenzó a hablar.

― Bueno, deberíamos probar. ¿No es así? Los demás deben estar preocupados.

― Keh... estaban igual que tú. Despreocupados.

― También debemos resolver el asunto con Rin.

Inuyasha mostró algo de angustia ante el comentario.

― No creo que Sesshomaru la devuelva, Kagome.

Esta mostró sumisión y decidió cambiar el tema.

― También deseo volver para continuar con la casa. ¿No lo olvidaste o sí?―Dijo esto pareciendo poner a prueba a Inuyasha. El hanyou se puso tenso como lo pensó. ― *Qué está sucediendo Inuyasha...*

* * *

><p>Bueno, realmente no espero que esta historia sea leída. Mis intenciones eran dejar mis pensamientos "plasmados" en algún lugar para saciar mi sed de la continuación del manga, jaja. Si hubiera alguna forma de ponerlo en privado lo haría. Aun así, gracias por las visitas.<p> 


	6. Una confesión problemática RE-SUBIDO

[R]*

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de la noche, Inuyasha y Kagome experimentaron la nueva técnica de Tessaiga. Él no dejó que ella pasara por la rasgadura negra, sin antes no haberlo comprobado él al menos unas diez veces. Era claro que no se arriesgaría.<p>

Descubrieron que debían focalizar el destino en sus mentes, y rasgar justo en el medio de la tierra dentro del pozo. Tal y como lo habían pensado antes.

En uno de los intentos, Inuyasha se encontró del otro lado del pozo. Miró hacia arriba y cuatro cabezas estaban asomadas.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― gritó Shippou. ― ¡Estás bien!

― ¿Qué pasó con Kagome-chan? ¡Houshi-sama nos contó sus suposiciones!

― ¿Pudiste encontrarla, Inuyasha? ― gritó también Miroku.

― ¡Ya dejen de gritarme! ― respondió tapando sus sensibles oídos. No se molestó en seguir alargando el asunto, cuando batió su espada y volvió a la oscuridad.

― Creo que eso es un sí…―comentó Sango.

― Inuyasha es un insensible ― agregó Shippou, apoyado por un maullido de Kirara.

Y así se pasó la noche, y también la mañana. Sobre todo porque el medio-demonio insistía en asegurar todo. Él no era un hombre paciente ni poco precipitado, por lo que sorprendió a Kagome.

― ¡No seas tonta! No quiero errores. ― decía él cada vez que Kagome le sugería que era hora de volver. Y era completamente sincero.

Se sintió sobreprotegida, hasta que su mente le empezó a jugar malas pasadas.

― *Esto es raro… ver a Inuyasha tan precavido* ― su sonrisa fue esfumándose. ― *De verdad es raro. Será que… ¿Quiere retrasar la vuelta a casa?* ― pensó mirando como su esposo rasgaba el aire una vez más. ― ¡Eres un idiota! ― gritó furiosa para después dirigirse a su casa.

Poco entendió él. No supo que mosca le picó, pero después de unos minutos, pensó que sería mejor adentrarse en la casa también.

* * *

><p>―Bueno, el primer almuerzo familiar. ― una sonrisa simpática se formó en los labios de la mamá, mientras intentaba romper el silencio en la mesa.<p>

Viendo que no funcionaba, el abuelo colaboró.

― Kagome, estamos muy contentos de que puedan regresar. Es bueno ver a mi querida nieta felizmente casada. ― su cara fingida era menos natural que la de la mamá, y su voz de anciano, algo nerviosa. ― *O eso creo…* ― pensó cayéndole una gotita en su sien mientras miraba la escena de enfrente.

Inuyasha no paraba de llevarse comida a la boca y de pedir más. Al parecer no quería pasar ni un segundo desocupado y enfrentar la mirada de su tensa esposa a su lado. Realmente no entendía que le pasaba, pero tampoco se atrevería a preguntarle mientras tuviera ese aterrador rostro.

El ambiente estaba tenso.

― Al parecer tienes un gran apetito, querido.

― Sí… Eso creo. ― de reojo miraba nervioso a Kagome, temiendo decir algo que empeore la tensión.

― *¡Uy, no puedo creerlo, me pone de los nervios! Qué descarado, hasta cuando me tendrá así. Inuyasha es un niño, un inmaduro, un...*― ella se llevaba los palillos a la boca sin mirarlos, mientras lo miraba fijo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse, y unos pasos por el pasillo. Souta apareció con su uniforme de preparatoria.

― ¡Orejas de perro! ― se emocionó abalanzándose sobre él. Un par de fideos cayeron sobre la falda de Kagome por el impacto ―Sabía que vendrías por mi hermana.

― Ho-hola… ― le tembló la voz, y no sacaba su atención del aura maligna que comenzaba a formarse a su lado.

Souta se alejó para observarlos a ambos divertido.

― No han cambiado en nada. Realmente hacen una linda pareja. ― el ya no tan pequeño, demostraba hablar más maduro.

― Sí, sí. Lo que sea… ― fue lo único que largó la endemoniada Kagome sin cambiar de postura torturando al pobre hanyou.

― Me pregunto cómo serán mis sobrinos…

Él ambiente se rasgó totalmente.

― ¡Suficiente! ― Inuyasha, que ya no aguantaba más, se levantó de un tirón golpeando el plato contra la mesa. Todos, excepto Kagome, lo miraron sorprendidos.

― Sí, yo también creo que es hora de volver a casa. ―soltó Kagome despreocupada.

― ¿Eh? ― no, definitivamente no era lo que iba a decir.

* * *

><p>Al regresar ambos a la época antigua, ninguno de sus amigos pareció asombrado por traer a Kagome de vuelta. Más bien, todos se alegraron al enterarse de la nueva técnica de Tessaiga, y simplemente se limitaron a recibirla con un abrazo. La confianza que tenían en Inuyasha cuando se trataba de Kagome, era casi conmovedora.<p>

También habían enterrado a Jikanmaru en un apropiado lugar cerca del pozo, lo que molestó a Inuyasha.

―Él era un simple humano descorazonado Inuyasha. ― dijo Miroku dentro de su casa.

La noche había caído y todos se encontraban allí comiendo con gusto alimentos traídos de la época de Kagome.

― ¡Keh! No puedo creerlo. Además, le hice un favor. Esa mujer no podía seguir viva después de una década en la oscuridad. Son unos idiotas.

― ¡Inuyasha tiene razón! ― chilló Shippou, posándose sobre su hombro ― Ni siquiera él que es tan testarudo se puso tan violento cuando Kagome desapareció por tres años… ― Se le crisparon los pelos al sentir gruñir a Inuyasha ― Uy, ya me voy…

― Yo lo entiendo… ― se apresuró a decir Sango mientras vestía a su bebé. ― Aquella vez, cuando Houshi-sama estaba próximo a la muerte, quise sacrificar a Rin. ― un rasgo de angustia nació en su cara ― Aunque luego me arrepintiera yo… Entiendo la desesperación.

― Olvídalo, Sango. ― su esposo la abrazó con ternura ― Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Acostaré a las gemelas.

― Sí. ― y le entregó a las niñas que yacían dormidas en sus brazos.

― Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos ― dijo Kagome tomando a Inuyasha de la mano.

― Pero todavía no termino, Kagome ― respondió algo molesto el hanyou con fideos colgantes en su boca.

― Debemos respetar la privacidad de la familia… ― cuando volteó a ver a Inuyasha, su cara parecía la de un youkai poseído… ― ¿Lo entiendes?

Inuyasha pegó un respingo asustado. Rendido dejó que Kagome lo llevara de la mano.

Una vez en la cabaña de Kaedde-baba, Shippou rio burlón.

― Es claro quien lleva los pantalones.

― ¡Uy, enano del demonio! Te voy a… ― comenzó a estirarle la cara.

― ¡Ajjj, Inuyasha me estás lastimando, bruto!

― Ya basta, Inuyasha. ― interrumpió con un tono sombrío que aterró a ambos. Se adentró más en su bolsa de dormir y se dio la vuelta.

― Oye… ¿Qué le sucede a Kagome? ― susurró Shippou.

El hanyou se limitó a tragar con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Inuyasha y Miroku se fueron al amanecer para seguir espantando espíritus. Mientras tanto, los aldeanos colaboraban fervientemente con la construcción. Mientras más rápido terminara todo aquello, mejor. Kaedde-baba miraba de vez en cuando, controlándolos, y ayudando con sus conocimientos, todo lo que podía.<p>

Ya era mediodía cuando Kagome y Sango habían decidido ir a tomar un baño en el río cercano con las gemelas.

― Creo que he estado siendo algo dura con Inuyasha. ― inquirió seria ― Me la he pasado molesta estos últimos días. Realmente no quiero hacerlo pero…me pregunto qué pasará cuando estemos solos…

― Ahora que lo dices, también me gustaría ver eso. Ciertamente… ustedes nunca pasan tiempo a solas. ― respondió Sango mientras bañaba a Mei.

Kagome observaba ahora el agua pensativa, creando silencios entre ambas.

―De hecho, el suele irse por las noches, e incluso sigue despierto cuando se queda en la hacienda. ― pensó por unos segundos. ― Sango, tú crees que… ¿Inuyasha… me ve como a una niña? ― dijo tristemente lavando a Aimi.

― ¿Lo dices por lo que tu… y él… Él … no… te… ?

Kagome se puso roja.

― Qué… qué…― fingió nerviosamente concentrarse más en el baño de la gemela… ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― *En serio no sabe que es obvio* ― pensó con cara incrédula. ― Pues más bien creo que tiene miedo…

― ¿Miedo? ― preguntó abandonando la vergüenza ante su amiga.

―Sí, esa es mi suposición ― suspiró ― Inuyasha es muy valiente cuando se trata de demonios pero al parecer… con una mujer…― soltó un risita, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio a Kagome. ― Lo…lo siento. ― se aclaró la garganta. ― Es eso, o… ― Kagome mostró interés ― su sangre youkai le impide tener deseos más allá de dejar descendencia. Aunque el debería de tener su parte animal también… ―este último comentario, no fue pensando para decirlo en voz alta. Iba a pedir disculpas de nuevo, cuando Kagome interrumpió.

― Ya veo… ― volvió a la labor de enjuagar a la niña. ― En otras palabras, Inuyasha no me desea ¿no es así?

Adentrándose en los árboles de los alrededores, un hanyou se paraba de una de las ramas molesto después de mover sus orejas.

― *Sango, maldita… ¿por qué le dice eso a Kagome?* ― pensó irritado. Su expresión se ablandó para tomar la forma de preocupación, y luego la de decisión. Abandonó la rama de un salto, provocando una abatida de hojas.

Kagome miró en su dirección, pero llamada por el ruido.

― *¿Acaso….? No, debe ser mi imaginación. ― y prosiguió con el baño.

* * *

><p>―Oye ¿no te parece extraño que desde la llegada de la sacerdotisa, su esposo no haya hecho alboroto? ― susurró uno de los aldeanos. ― Hace falta algo de ayuda.<p>

― No invoques al diablo, guarda silencio. ― respondió el otro.

― ¿Será que puedo ayudarles en algo?

― ¡Ahh! Joven Kohaku, sería un placer, usted si que nos será de mucha ayuda.

Se tensaron al ver como Inuyasha pasaba de un salto por encima de ellos. Probablemente para dejar en claro que los había escuchado, pero no tenía tiempo para darles su merecido.

Miroku estaba meciendo al pequeño niño en sus brazos, en la entrada de su casa. Parecía hacerlo intentar decir bien algunas palabras. Después de todo, ya tenía más de un año.

― Mamá… hermana… muj- ― levantó su vista ― Inuyasha.

El aludido puso su mejor cara de "no hay caso contigo" y soltó un largo suspiro.

― ¿Hay algún problema?

Trató de mostrar indiferencia y volteó la mirada sonrojado.

― Yo… necesito hablar.

La sorpresa invadió a Miroku. Como si supiera lo que venía a decirle, se corrió a un lado dándole lugar contento.

― ¡Qué alegría, Inuyasha! Siéntate, siéntate. ― palmeó el piso justo a su lado.

― * ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se pone tan feliz?*

― Sólo déjame acostar a Sora, y regreso.

― Mejor… te acompaño adentro ― casi ordenó aun sonrojado.

― ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Ja ja ja ― reacción tan feliz provocó gotitas en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Ahora dudaba si debía hablarlo con él, pero si no era así ¿con quién? Permaneció en silencio, por lo que el monje intuyó que debería sacarle las palabras de la boca.

Una vez acostado Sora, el monje habló.

― ¿Es sobre la señorita Kagome, verdad Inuyasha?

― S-sí. ― se cruzó de brazos sentándose.

― Iré al grano.

― Pero… aún no he dicho nada.

― Mi pequeño e ingenuo Inuyasha… todos sabemos de tus problemas con la señorita Kagome. ―murmuró sobándole la cabeza. El hanyou la retiró de un tirón irritado.

― ¡Pero quien les dio permiso a todos para hablar de mí!

Miroku pareció ponerse serio con el tema.

―No seas tan egoísta. Viniendo de tí es normal, pero una mujer desatendida es algo grave. Más si es por miedo... ― reprochó con tranquilidad.

― ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde? ― se paró con violencia.

―Ah, para eso si te pones enérgico. ― continuó tranquilo provocándolo.

― ¡Escúchame! ― lo tomó del cuello de su traje de monje, obligándolo a levantarse. ― ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo realmente importante! ¡Estoy cansado de que todos actúen como unos niños chismosos!

Vaya. Esto sí que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos al monje. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el llanto de Sora rompió en el aire.

― Lo siento. ―susurró Inuyasha y lo soltó con delicadeza.

Se quedó inmovilizado ante esta segunda acción. Sacudió su cabeza antes de dirigirse al niño para calmarlo. Teniéndolo en brazos, se volteó hacia Inuyasha nuevamente.

― Esto… realmente me sorprende. Inuyasha, prometo ponerme serio esta vez dada tu actitud. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

El medio-demonio se sentó de nuevo pesadamente en el piso.

― Escucha, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. ¡Y menos aún Kagome! ¿Entendiste?

El Houshi asintió sin vacilar. Y si sentó con el niño en brazos para escuchar atentamente. Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

― … Tú estuviste presente en la mayoría de mis transformaciones, Miroku. Probablemente Kagome no quiera tocar mucho el tema y no lo contó, pero la última y más severa fue dentro del cuerpo de Naraku.

Miroku se estremeció. ¡Naraku! Cuanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre. Y a Inuyasha tampoco le agradaba decirlo.

― El punto es que… aquella vez… creo haber rozado el límite. ― evaluó la mirada de su compañero y prosiguió algo más veloz. ― Me.. quiero decir.. Nos advirtieron que cada vez sería peor, hasta el punto de ser irreversible. Que mi consciencia y corazón se perderían poco a poco. Y después de aquella ocasión, pude salir ileso, sin embargo… ni siquiera es necesario que mi vida peligre para transformarme. Basta simplemente con entrar en la inconsciencia. ― pocas veces había hablado tanto.

― Pero… eso es una locura. ― lo miró algo conmovido, pero sabía que lo que menos quería dar el hanyou era pena. ― ¿Y para dormir?

― No duermo, me alejo de la aldea, o incluso a veces Tessaiga ayuda un poco. ― contestó sin dudar.

Se hizo el silencio.

― Inuyasha… tú… ¿No has podido conciliar el sueño desde la batalla con Naraku?

Silencio nuevamente, que pareció ser más eterno. Los ojos dorados dudaban, eligiendo que palabras usar, hasta que habló con un hilo de voz.

― Prometí proteger a Kagome…

El monje esperó sin comprender, sin respuestas.

― *¿Cambió de tema?* No comprendo Inuyasha. ¿Acaso, temes lastimarla? Déjame decirte que es normal la primera v-

― No. No es eso. ― interrumpió.

¿No era eso? Miroku sabía que Inuyasha no era ningún tonto, ni tan inocente, pero estaba seguro que aquello era lo que le preocupaba. Su curiosidad aumentó en gran medida.

― Prometí protegerla, y también quiero hacerla feliz como ella siempre lo ha hecho. Sin embargo…― bajó su mirada ― Hay algo que me detiene… ― pasaron unos segundos. ― Yo…temo lastimarla **_gravemente._**

Miroku lo miró con ojos abiertos, y luego rio ignorando la mirada molesta del hanyou. Se levantó con gracia hablando.

― Bueno, galanazo… Estoy seguro que te contendrás y no la harás sufrir. ―concluyó ― *Esta conversación no tiene sentido.* ― se adelantó a la pequeña cuna para dejar a Sora.

―No entiendes. Yo… ― tomó aliento ― ¡Tomaré mi forma youkai! ― escupió como queriendo pasar el momento rápido, pero a la vez confundiendo más el asunto.

El monje se dio la vuelta, desorbitado y a la vez irritado, algo inusual en él.

― Inuyasha, ¿esto es una broma o una burla? Es simplemente ridículo.

El aludido se levantó decepcionado.

― Creo… creo que no debí hablar contigo de esto. ― dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada. Miroku volvió a reaccionar.

― Espera, espera… ― lo tomó del brazo reteniéndolo ― Entonces ¿es verdad? No entiendo. ¿Por qué? ― Un silencio llenó el espacio entre ambos, mientras las expresiones del monje iban cambiando de duda a entendimiento. Un click pareció sonar sobre su cabeza ― Inuyasha, acaso… Esto…esto es porque… ¿Pierdes la conciencia…? ¿En los instantes en que…?

Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero pareció más aliviado, demostrando que estaba siendo entendido.

― Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes Inuyasha?

Ahora se puso rojo como tomate.

― ¡Eso no te importa!

― Inuyasha. ¡No me digas que ya has estado con otra mujer!

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― gruñó.

Uniendo algunos lazos, el monje decidió que era suficiente información sobre ese tema.

― Inuyasha, yo… ― ambas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, bajando la cabeza. Un sollozo algo fingido se escapó por sus labios. ―Realmente siento pena por ti. Esto es terrible… ― parecía tomárselo a pecho ― *él…con una mujer… nunca podrá…. * ― lágrimas falsas rodaban por sus mejillas ― No, no. Encontraremos la solución, Inuyasha. ¡Superaremos esto juntos! ― un aura de triunfo y dedicación lo rodeó mientras tomaba una pose heroica y decidida.

El peliplateado miraba la escena desde su típica posición con la ceja levantada.

― *Es como si no le importara lo demás…* ― pensó observándolo sin gracia, con una infaltable gota en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>*[Re-subido por falta de diálogos importantes. IMPORTANTÍSIMOS.]<p>

Por si no fue claro, una pequeña explicación: Inuyasha toma su forma youkai perdiendo el control de su cuerpo en cuanto pierde su conciencia. En algunas culturas orientales, en el orgasmo se entra en un estado de inconsciencia, en mente en blanco, etc.

Sí, son unos segundos, pero sería lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha pudiera dañar a Kagome, que es lo que menos quiere él. Al darse cuenta Miroku de esto, casi se deprime. ¿Porque qué otra cosa sería peor que no poder tocar a una mujer para él? Jaja.

Pensé que iba a ser algo tosco explicarlo dentro de la historia. De todas maneras, debo decir que quedé algo desconforme con este capítulo, pero quiero subirlo rápido antes de empezar con los exámenes. Tengo muchas ideas, sorpresas y muy buenas, además del avance entre la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha.

¡Gracias! ¿Qué les trajeron los reyes?


	7. Dolor, ataque y los rituales del abuelo

― *Creo que lo mejor será disculparme. Quizás me excedí un poco con él…*

Fue lo que pensó Kagome cuando vio salir a Inuyasha de la hacienda de Miroku. Tenía un rostro inexpresivo. Ya se había hecho de noche, por lo que seguramente hubo lugar para una larga e inesperada charla entre los dos.

― Kagome…

― Lo lamento, Inuyasha. ― se apresuró a decir.

El hanyou se acercó a ella lentamente con pasos pesados. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la de la humana.

― No quiero que te enfades, Kagome. Pero…― Sin tener pie para ello, y sumida en un agrio presentimiento, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con rapidez. ―Necesito aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza ― dijo desviando la vista. Soltó la mano de ella dejándola caer para luego pasar por su lado.

― ¿Sólo?

Los latidos se hicieron fuertes, rozando el dolor. Kagome llevó una mano a su pecho intentando contenerlos. ¿Qué? ¿Debía pensar? Sabía que algo extraño le pasaba pero…¿tanto? ¿Qué habían estado hablando con Miroku? Necesitaba saber para no imaginarse lo peor.

― ¿Sólo, Inuyasha? ― insistió. ― ¿No podemos hablarlo?

Obtuvo una compasiva y seria mirada dorada.

― Tal vez luego… Kagome…

Lo vio alejarse en dirección al bosque para desaparecer de un salto. Ella se desplomó en el piso sin mover su mano de lugar, e incluso implementó más fuerza al punto de casi desgarrar su camisa. Fue un momento muy rápido como para comprender más allá de un punzante dolor. Así no era él.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, en una aldea vecina, Kohaku y Sango, se encontraban con Totosai para mejorar un par de armas averiadas.<p>

― ¿Así que lo viste solo en el bosque, eh? ― preguntó Sango.

― Así es… ― contestó Kohaku con preocupación.

― Ese ingenuo de Inuyasha, ― comenzó el anciano mientras martillaba el arma de Kohaku ― siempre con problemas. No me extraña que su hermano mayor, les haya arrebatado a la pequeña Rin.

La mirada del adolescente se ensombreció de repente, llevando su mirada al suelo. La mano de su hermana le envolvió el hombro, provocando un poco de sonrojo en él. Kirara se acurrucó entre sus piernas.

― No te preocupes, Kohaku…

* * *

><p>― ¡Kaedde-sama!<p>

Los gritos de los aldeanos consumieron el aire. Al instante, a pesar de los momentos previos a esto, Kagome y Miroku sucumbieron a la escena.

Una enorme serpiente negra, de quizás unos treinta metros de largo, rodeaba la aldea. Y su cabeza se asomaba por encima de ella. Parecía sisear palabras inentendibles. Su cuerpo escamoso, tenía manchas azules, y una luz celestial emanaba de ellas.

Kaedde, comenzó a apuntar fechas que provocaban salpiques de sangre que se volvía más luz al contacto con el aire, pero poco parecía afectarle al gran animal.

― ¡¿Dónde está el señor Inuyasha?!

Miroku apretó el puño.

― ¿Señorita Kagome…? ― preguntó desesperado un aldeano.

Nuevamente llevó su mano al pecho, gesto muy frecuente en los últimos momentos.

― Yo… ― bajó su mirada ― no lo sé. ¡¿Eh?!

Una luz pasó fugazmente a su lado, para llegar a los pies del monje.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Miroku! ― gritó el pequeño kitsune.

La luz envolvió al Houshi para elevarlo por los aires.

― ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dónde se metió ese perro ― Shippou gritaba corriendo en pequeños círculos.

La decisión nació en ella para tomar rápidamente de la espalda de un aldeano flechas y su arco.

― ¡No hay tiempo para preocuparnos! *No puedo dejar que me afecte ahora…* ― apuntó hacia la cabeza de la gran serpiente.

― *Kagome…* ― la anciana miraba a la miko con preocupación, y entonces ella tiró.

* * *

><p>― ¡Kohaku!<p>

El chico había salido de la aldea disparado en dirección a casa.

― ¡Ane-ue, rápido! *¡Incluso yo puedo sentir esta gran energía!*

La exterminadora se portó a Hiraikotsu al hombro, y fue detrás de su hermano. Al acercarse pudo comprobar de que se trataba todo.

La extraña energía podía ser sentida hasta por el más pequeño youkai.

― *Qué extraña energía… ¿Cómo no pudimos sentir que algo así se acercaba a la zona?* ― pensó Sango mientras apresuraba sus piernas.

― Ane-ue, ¡mira! ― Kohaku señaló hacia los horizontes en sus costados y pudieron ver el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente. Este se levantó toscamente para luego impactar con el suelo, ocasionando un gran temblor.

Los hermanos cayeron y entraron en alerta. Kirara los tomó para llevarlos a mayor velocidad elevándose en los aires.

Cuando los árboles despejaron su panoraba, pudieron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea con claridad.

― ¡Houshi-sama!

La flecha de Kagome y Hiraikotsu fueron lanzados simultáneamente.

La luz dispersada y cortada por el hueso, liberando a Miroku. Apresuradamente Kirara fue a recibirlo antes de que impactara contra el piso. El monje permaneció extrañamente inmóvil, y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La flecha se incrustó en el ojo de la serpiente. Un desconocido sonido escapó de su boca, acompañado por humo profundamente negro.

La bestia se retorció empezando a apretar su propio cuerpo. Creó un nuevo temblor, seguidos de varias réplicas. No era posible mantenerse de pie. Y justo antes de que pudiera ocasionar más destrozos en las construcciones, se elevó en los aires para desaparecer en un haz de luz que iluminó el cielo por un segundo.

― ¿Qué? *Mi flecha…¿No lo purificó?*

― ¡Miroku! ― el zorrito le pegó pequeñas palmaditas. Unos llantitos empezaron a escucharse desde la casa de Sango.

El monje pareció salir de un trance, y pestañeó varias veces. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. En cuanto su esposa pudo diferenciar un rostro despierto y fuera de peligro, se apresuró a acercarse a su casa.

― Kagome-chan, Kohaku, Kaede, por favor… iré a calmar a las niñas.

* * *

><p>Mientras la noche se adentraba, se reunieron alrededor de la tranquila aura que emanaban los 3 niños de la pareja. Kagome no pronunciaba una sola palabra, y se mantenía pensativa mirando su arco.<p>

― Fue extraño ― murmuró Miroku. ― En ningún momento me sentí en peligro, sino… ― miró a su esposa que sostenía a las gemelas ― todo lo contrario…*Y además… pude claramente escuchar las palabras de esa serpiente en mi cabeza a través de esa luz…*

― ¿Pero qué dices Miroku? Ese bicho te elevó a gran altura. ― dijo con desespero Shippou.

El monje se mostró pensativo nuevamente, pensando que palabras usar para explicar lo sucedido. Pero antes de esto, la voz de la anciana Kaedde se escuchó.

― Kagome… ¿Lo notaste verdad? ― sin respuesta, se acercó a ella, para sentarse a su lado con dificultad. ― No fuiste capaz de usar ni siquiera la mitad de tu poder espiritual. Esa bestia escapó sin ningún desafío.

― No sé lo que pasó…

― *Tu corazón está siendo perturbado… Kagome…* ― no supo si decirlo o no.

― Kagome-sama… ― interrumpió Miroku, ― lo mejor va a ser que vaya a buscar a Inuyasha. Con urgencia. Realmente necesito ahora hablar con él sobre esto.

Ella le clavó una mirada cruel pero triste.

― ¿Es una broma, verdad? *¿Cómo puede decirme algo así? Él vio perfectamente todo.*

― ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ― un gritó desgarrado se escapó desde su garganta, y estiró sus brazos hacia la nada.

― ¡Miroku-sama!

― ¡Houshi!

― Por favor, señorita… vaya hacia el pozo… ¡Rápido!

Sin dudar ante ese poderoso grito, Kagome se levantó para dirigirse hacia el bosque.

― *¿El pozo? ¿Inuyasha se encuentra simplemente en el pozo?* ― pensó la miko. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que desapareciera de la escena.

Miroku suspiró y se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó hacia el niño. Todas las miradas se clavaron en su espalda. Inocentemente se dio vuelta, riendo.

― Jajaja, estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño empujoncito, ja ja ja.

A Sango se le empezaron a hinchar las venas de la frente, y sus puños.

* * *

><p>Ya enfrente del pozo se detuvo en seco.<p>

― Pero que tonta. ¿Por qué Inuyasha vendría a un lugar como este? *Después de todo, tampoco estuvo presente en la batalla… no puede estar cerca…*― Se inclinó sobre los bordes de la madera del pozo sintiéndose una tonta. Su pie ocasionó un ruido seco contra algo, y entonces miró hacia abajo. ― ¿Te…Tessaiga? ― Kagome la tomó desconfiadamente, para acercarla a sus ojos.

Pasaron unos instantes, cuando el filo plateado, empezó a mancharse de negro.

― ¿Eh? ― Sorprendida, la soltó dejándolo caer al suelo. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a tomarla prestando especial atención a la hoja. Efectivamente comenzó a volverse profundamente negra de nuevo. ― ¿Tessaiga? ― unos pequeños puntos, similares a estrellas, se hicieron presentes en el oscuro color. ― *¿El poder de Jikanmaru? Pero… si ni siquiera se ha transformado…*

Un fugaz pensamiento recorrió su mente.

― ¡Eso es! No es youki, sino otra clase de energía. Eso quiere decir que… ¿este poder puede ser usado por cualquiera? ― ignorando la sorprendente oscuridad de la espada, Kagome entristeció ― ¿Quiere que me vaya a casa?

Después de unos momentos, llegó a la conclusión que ella no tenía porque "usurpar" su aldea. Que si él quería pensar, lo hiciera en su propio hogar, libre de sus merodeos. Lo dejaría tranquilo, y además lo libraría de su presencia cuando fuera a ayudar a Miroku y a los demás por esta noche. Sus ojos no alcanzaron a formar lágrimas pero si destellos en sus ojos. ― Lo lamento, pero…si eso quieres…― elevó la espada en los aires y luego pasó unas de sus piernas hacia adentro del pozo. ― ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Sin pensarlo demasiado se adentró en él. Mentalizó su casa en Tokio para lugar cortar el aire, justo como lo estuvieron haciendo aquella noche con Inuyasha.

Sin sorpresas, la oscuridad la rodeó y buscó aquel punto de luz que la había guiado una vez a casa. Nadó hasta ella y llegó por fin, a la época actual. Pero la emoción no fue suficiente para calmar su corazón, sino simplemente para poder disimular el dolor y adentrarse en casa.

La casa de los Higurashi estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Casi invisible en la noche.

― ¿Mamá? ― susurró, por si acaso estuvieran durmiendo. Depositó a Tessaiga en el suelo e intentó encender la luz de entrada sin éxito. ― ¿Souta? ¿Abuelo?

Recorrió el pasillo central, y no encontró a nadie.

― No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera ahora que he vuelto pueden llevarme a las aguas termales con ellos. ― bufó. Miró hacia una ventana. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna estaba allí para acompañarla esa noche. Buscó alguna nota que indicara que realmente se habían ido cuando divisó una pequeña luz al fondo del pasillo que se desviaba a la izquierda originando otro pasillo. Kagome se acercó y rio. ― Ya veo… Un ritual… Hace años que el abuelo no lo hacía. *Debo permanecer en silencio…*

Al acercarse, demostró que estaba en lo cierto, ya que la luz provenía de una pequeña vela roja en el suelo, algo derretida. La luna nueva y aquellas velas, eran la prueba. Levantó la vista para encontrar más de ellas a medida que se avanzaba en el pasillo. La luz se detenía justo enfrente de una gran puerta deslizable. Aquella entrada, era hacia el salón del abuelo. Un pequeño escondite relacionado con el templo, donde hacía algunos rituales y conjuros (como siempre sin éxito, pero nunca perdía las esperanzas).

Kagome se acercó, y metió sus dedos entre la abertura de la puerta y la pared, para deslizarla suavemente. No iba a interrumpir, y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar más historias del antiguo Japón, que el abuelo le contaba con tanta pasión. Se limitaría a mostrarse y avisar que estaba en casa, para irse a su habitación, probablemente a llorar.

Más velas se hicieron aparecer. Todas ellas iluminaban las paredes rojas oscuras, coloreando todo el piso de madera del mismo color. No tenían ningún orden en particular, sino perfectamente dispuestas al azar. Algunas sobre pequeños pedazos de maderas en altura sobre las paredes, y la gran mayoría en el suelo. Solo unas pocas se habían apagado. Una escultura budista al parecer, en la esquina de la habitación, soltaba suavemente agua teñida tenuemente también de rojo. Caía sobre un pequeño contenedor, haciendo el ruido más pacífico que se podía escuchar, dentro de todo ese profundo silencio.

Y allí, justo a su lado, estaba él. Cruzado de piernas y brazos. La miró con profundos ojos oscuros. Sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como las velas. Desvió su mirada, avergonzado y algo nervioso.

― Maldición, Kagome. Sí que tardaste…

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco.

― Inuyasha.


	8. Nuestra Primera Vez En Luna Nueva

Saliendo de la estructura de descripción de viñetas, este capítulo solo me sale con narración omnipresente. Lo merece.

* * *

><p>Sus pensamientos fueron tantos que explotaron dejando su cabeza en blanco, sin poder detenerse en ninguno. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, la miraban, con esfuerzo para no desviarse, dos ojos profundos que rozaban el color de la noche. Un ya conocido largo pelo oscuro, enmarcaba una nerviosa expresión.<p>

Atraía por aquel aura, inconscientemente caminó hacia él, debatiendo cuál sería su primera pregunta. Pero eran demasiadas. Inuyasha se incorporó esperándola. Ella se siguió acercando lentamente hasta que quedaron frente a frente. La frustración entre tantos pensamientos, rompió en un llanto mientras se lanzaba al pecho del humano, lo cual lo sorprendió.

― ¿Kagome?

― Inuyasha… ― sollozó con voz casi inentendible, y con un hilo de voz, se limitó a resumir toda su cabeza en un dulce y suave: ― …osuwari…

Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza esperando algo. Aún en su forma humana y con esa débil voz de ella, pudo escuchar el conjuro. Sin embargo, nada pasó, por lo que Kagome se alejó ahora más confundida, si es que era posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la frustración volvió a ella. ¡Ahora no podía ni desquitarse con osuwaris! Él estuvo a punto de soltar un "¡já!" pero se contuvo y además ella tomó de su ropa zamarreándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Inuyasha, eres un idiota, ¡un idiota! ― lloró.

― Es luna nueva, Kagome… ― respondió dulce y conmovido, inmune a los empujoncitos que ella le daba.

Bien. Aunque no lo decía por eso, una duda menos. Es cierto, nunca le había pronunciado aquel conjuro cuando estaba en su forma humana. Entendió que el collar funcionaba sólo sobre su sangre youkai, inexistente esta noche.

― No es eso… ― murmuró ella.

El llanto cesó, y ella tomó algo de distancia. Observó la escena a su alrededor, y solo entonces divisó entre todas las velas, algunos pétalos que perfumaban el aire. Inuyasha al percatarse de ello, desvió su mirada, y nuevamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. Le costó bastante volver a mirar y entonces, Kagome lo miró y adoptó un rostro muy molesto. ¿Qué había sido todo el día y noche anterior?

― ¡A mí no me mires, fue idea de tu madre! ― se defendió rojo relacionando el enojo de ella con la decoración, "desorden" para él.

Por supuesto que no había armado nada de aquello. Inuyasha no iba a volverse un romántico de la noche a la mañana. Sólo de imaginarlo tirando pétalos por los aires, le causaba risa y algo de ternura. Aquel pensamiento la ablandó. No habrá sido él, pero su respuesta evidenció que si estaba involucrado. Pero… lo más importante. ¿Por qué? Tal vez ella había imaginado y exagerado todo. Empezó a reír e Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

― Pensé… Que te alejarías de mi lado, por un tiempo… ― confesó.

A él se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y luego llevó su mano a la frente de ella, como tomándole la temperatura.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Nos conocimos ayer?

Kagome volvió a reír y retiro con suavidad su mano para sostenerla. Tenía razón pero…

― Es que has estado tan raro, Inuyasha…

Luego de entrar en seriedad, Inuyasha suspiró y arrastró a Kagome al suelo con él, para sentarse. Kagome descubrió entre la semioscuridad que había varios almohadones delgados a sus pies.

― Por mucho que te cueste creerlo Kagome, los años han pasado y … las personas…maduran.

― No me cuesta creerlo. ― interrumpió.

― Ah, qué más da. No soy bueno hablando. Iré al grano.

Observó nuevamente sus pómulos masculinos sonrojados, y luego, de repente, lo miró de forma inquietante e interrogante.

― Inuyasha… ― susurró ― ¿Dónde está mi familia?

Inuyasha casi se cae de espaldas.

― *Esta tonta, ¡cuando estoy por decirle algo importante!*

* * *

><p>― ¿Así que lo planearon todo? ― interrogó Sango a su esposo.<p>

― Así es. Aunque idea tan brillante no podía ser de Inuyasha, eso está claro. ― respondió orgulloso.

― Pues para mí no fue una buena idea…

― ¿Nani? ― arqueó su ceja.

― Innecesariamente preocuparon a Kagome-chan. ― aclaró con dulzura. ― Y además… los youkais que atacan la aldea. Sin Inuyasha… son demasiados riesgos.

Miroku se levantó serio y se dio algunos golpecitos en el hombro.

― Sango… estoy seguro que aquella serpiente no se te pasó desapercibida.

― Por supuesto que no… Se bien el tipo de youkai que es. Estoy esperando a que me diga el mensaje que dio. ¿Por qué a usted?

― Kazaana…

― ¿Kazaana? ― preguntó sorprendida.

― Es algo que debemos hablar cuando estemos todos reunidos, mi querida Sango. ― la abrazó por los hombros. ― Con respecto a Kagome-sama, creo que se olvidará de toda su preocupación esta noche. No, no. Es más, apuesto a por ello. Más ahora, cuando la sangre youkai de Inuyasha está completamente sellada. Y Sango… ― miradas y silencio. ― Antes de que venga esa serpientota a comernos, ¡debemos proteger a nuestros hijos con más hermanos!

* * *

><p>En algún insólito lugar, una extraña luna negra casi invisible entre más negrura, contorneaba con su inquietante luz, un círculo perfecto por debajo. El suelo de nada más que puros huesos de todos los tamaños y formas, empezó a temblar. Sonidos moribundos como de almas en pena, empezaron a hacerse presentes cada vez más feroces.<p>

Una gran sombra opaca se elevó de entre los huesos, y una luz pura en su centro empezó a bombear.

― El tiempo se agota…

* * *

><p>― Salieron… por mi petición. ― intentó Inuyasha para retomar la charla anterior.<p>

― ¿Tu… petición?

Miró a esos ojos nocturnos y vio decisión en ellos, y cierto brillo desconocido. Tanto fue la fuerza de aquella mirada, que apenas sintió cuando él le tomó ambas manos posicionándolas entre ellos.

― Escucha, Kagome…― trató de transferirle a través de su expresión que estaba hablando muy en serio. ― Lamento todo.

― ¿Todo, qué?

― El ser la razón de tus pensamientos. _Absurdos_ pensamientos. ― esto último casi lo susurró.

Por supuesto que lo decía por aquella vez en escuchó a su esposa hablar con Sango, quien le insinuó que quizás no la deseaba. ¡Ya vería esa Sango! Vio la confusión en Kagome y quiso aclararle. Pero para ello debía delatar su espionaje, y todo lo que había pensado una y otra vez antes de la llegada de ella al salón empezaba a aguarse.

― Lo que quiero decir es que no te estoy evitando. Al menos no por lo que crees. Lamento eso.

― ¿No…por lo que creo? Entonces si lo hacías… ¿Por qué?

¡Demonios! Tampoco quería tocar ese tema.

Sacudió su cabeza, y envolvió con más fuerza sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

― Inuyasha, estoy cansada de rodeos. ¿Qué está…-

Y pegó sus labios fuertemente a los de ella. ¡Cómo deseaba que dejara de hacer preguntas! No estaba en sus planes confesarle la razón. Lejos de querer preocuparla, esa noche quería al fin complacerla. Y si no iba a poder hacerle entender con palabras…¡con hechos sería!

Apretó sus ojos impulsado por aquel fiero beso, no quería enfrentar una mirada cuestionadora, pero sí podía sentir como ella intentó apartarlo con mínima fuerza. Kagome no salía de su asombro, y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Al no recibir respuesta, el nerviosismo empezó a acentuarse en él, pero al diablo con las palabras. Las palabras eran para los tontos. Le dejaría en claro lo que quería, evitando las estúpidas preguntas y respuestas.

Deslizó rápidamente su mano por su cuello y la aferró a su nuca para que no intentara alejarse.

Ante esto, Kagome cedió. Es que no lo pudo evitar, menos aun cuando la otra mano de Inuyasha le recorrió desde el hombro hasta la cintura firmemente. Poco a poco su cuerpo abandonó los intentos por alejarlo, y en lugar de ello, cerró sus ojos y envolvió el cuello del pelinegro de manera tierna. Su cabeza estaba a punto de ponerse totalmente en blanco, diluyendo todas las preguntas que tenía.

Inuyasha sintió la dulce respuesta de su compañera, pero su mente no estaba relajada en lo absoluto. Estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba sus intenciones en ese momento, por más obvio que fuera el ambiente. Pero iba a ayudar a encaminarla.

Liberó a Kagome de la presión de cuello, y deslizó lentamente su mano por delante. Descendió hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho.

La cabeza de la miko hizo click. Casi automáticamente detuvo esa mano.

* * *

><p>― Rin…<p>

― ¿Sesshomaru-sama?

― No te muevas.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar un gran salto hacia los aires.

Con su brazo y Bakusaiga tocó el ápice de un árbol entre el bosque. Al instante desencadenó una serie de golpes invisibles que fueron tirando y luego disolviendo todo lo que tocaba. La energía fue subiendo a través de un pequeño monte hasta disolverlo también en instantes. Una sombra púrpura se liberó del lugar.

De pronto, ya no había más bosque al frente. Sólo un círculo de escases y negrura. Lo había destruido por completo.

― *Me gustaría que al menos confiara en mí y decirme lo que busca* ― pensó el pequeño sapo verde, Jaken. ― *Desde que esta mocosa nos acompaña no hace más que destruir montes…*

― ¡Jaken-sama! ― gritó Rin desde lo lejos al lado de un tranquilo Sesshomaru que se alejaba caminando.

― ¿Eh? ¡Espere Sesshomaru-sama!

* * *

><p>Ouch. Así que así se sentía el sentirse rechazado. Era consciente de que sus inseguridades eran más propensas en su forma humana, pero aun así estaba decidido que no se acobardaría. Simplemente se alejó un poco para mirarla, y ahora era él el confundido.<p>

― Estás haciendo esto por _mí._ ― murmuró Kagome.

Pestañeó extrañado para luego contestar.

― Claro que sí.

― No por ti…― aclaró.

Levantó ambas cejas y se acercó para mirarla más de cerca.

― ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

No pudo evitar relajarse. Si el problema era ese, está bien. Por todos los santos, ¡está bien! Hablaría.

La vio bajar su mirada al suelo. Él suspiró pesadamente e incorporó una leve sonrisa, tan extraña en él. Tomó de su brazo para tirar de él y abalanzar a Kagome a su torso. La sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos y acercó su boca a su oído.

― Escúchame bien, Kagome. Porque no pienso volver a usar palabras así en mucho tiempo. ―Kagome se estremeció. ― Niña tonta, te deseo. ¿Lo entiendes? No soy tan estúpido.

Silencio.

Estuvo a punto de seguir hablando, pensando que no lo había entendido pero al final sintió como sonrió sobre su cuello, y luego lo miró algo más complacida.

Hubo algunos segundos más de silencio, antes de que la misma Kagome retomara la mano de Inuyasha para posicionarlo por debajo de su hombro. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció, adoptando seriedad ante esto. Sabía lo que vendría, y su corazón empezó a aletear, nervioso y emocionado. Pero ni cuenta podría darse ella, bajo esa faceta de decisión.

En el fondo, una profunda alegría lo invadió al saber que no había sido tan difícil convencerla. Después de todo era la verdad, y tantos años y momentos no podían ser para nada. Le confirmó que Kagome podía ser algo desconfiada de sí misma, (por su culpa de él a veces), pero de él en sí no desconfiaba una vez que hablaba. No sabía si ella simplemente se había olvidado o cual creía que era la razón de sus alejamientos los días anteriores, pero al parecer confiaba en él,le creía de lleno y eso lo satisfacía completamente. Tal vez debía hablar más seguido.

Kagome con el más dulce, lento y tembloroso de los movimientos, se animó a retirar el haori. Le sorprendió pero el gesto lo relajó un poco. Él hundió su cara en los cabellos de ella, mientras empezaba a deslizar su kosode tocando toda su piel en el proceso.

Pero no. ¿Iba a dejar que ella se ocupara de avanzar? Claro que no. Inuyasha sentía casi la obligación de hacerle sentir que su deber era únicamente relajarse. No era un experto en el tema pero se las ingeniaría.

Sorpresiva pero muy delicadamente, él la levantó para colocarse debajo, sentándola sobre él interrumpiendo a Kagome. Se separó para mirarla y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa que le confirió más seguridad.

Ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginar este lado en él. Casi no podía creer como empezó a mirarla cuando llevó sus manos al kimono de ella. Sentía el tacto cariñoso en cada célula de piel que él alcanzaba.

Sumergió ambas manos dentro de la ropa de Kagome, para deslizarlas por dentro hacia afuera. Cada centímetro de piel era lentamente expuesto a sus ojos poco a poco, aunque se dedicaba únicamente ahora a mirar a los ojos marrones profundos. Con los suyos, pidió permiso para continuar y Kagome asintió.

Dejó la blanca camisa a un costado lejos de las velas y la tomó del torso para colocarla suavemente sobre los almohadones que habían en el suelo. Aun siendo humano, le costaba poco y nada levantarla.

Desde el suelo, se percibía con mayor intensidad el aroma a rosas, y se escuchaba con claridad el relajante sonido del agua de la escultura cayendo. Incluso el aire circulaba con mayor libertad sobre la piel de Kagome, percatándola de su semidesnudes.

Instintivamente se tapó con ambos brazos, para ser separados al instante por Inuyasha.

― No es ni cerca la primera vez que te veo así, Kagome… ― susurró con un tono ronco de voz que enrojeció a Kagome.

Inuyasha acarició su cabeza mientras miraba los ojos chocolate derretidos a unos centímetros. No tenía idea de que pudiera hacerle sentir tanta ternura junta. El cuerpo que tenía debajo, parecía tan delicado, tan frágil, tan tierno, tan femenino… Sintió ciertos sentimientos nuevos aflorar en su interior.

Kagome dedicó unas delicadas caricias en la espalda de su esposo, evidenciando un leve temblor en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como él llevó sus manos al resto de sus ropas.

¿Cómo no sentirse segura cuando en todo su alrededor estaba él? Se sentía protegida y cuidada, como cada vez que él la salvaba de algún peligro. Solo que esta vez la tensión no se hacía presente. Tal vez un poco el nerviosismo. Y sí… estaba algo tensa también.

Notó los pequeños temblores de ella, y al instante abandonó su propio nerviosismo decidido a devolverle todas las cosas, que ella le llevó a su vida, en ese mismo momento.

Mientras bajaba su torso para retirar lo que quedaba se dedicó a regalar casi imperceptibles besos en la piel de Kagome. El perfume natural de ella emanaba de manera sumamente placentera, y se deleitó con él.

― *Sigue oliendo tan bien como siempre…*

El primero de los besos la tensó más. ¿No estaba soñando? Inuyasha, ¿de verdad la estaba tocando así? Pero a medida que seguía, cada músculo fue ablandándose. Sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas… Todo fue encontrando un estado de paz. Sintió una leve levitación en todo su cuerpo, aun teniéndolo encima de ella. Se sentía tan real, y surreal al mismo tiempo. Pues bien, si era un sueño, se dejaría llevar por él, aunque el dolor la invadiera al otro día.

Él se sintió sumamente complacido al saber que estaba logrando hacerla sentir más cómoda por lo que quiso más de ello.

Recorrió, a medida que subía, los contornos curvados de Kagome. Desde sus piernas, sus muslos, su caderas, su cintura, torso, hombros y cuello. La piel de sus manos ásperas hizo fricción por toda la piel casi resbalosa de Kagome. Le provocó un leve escalofrío. Su corazón estaba hinchándose y sus actos empezaban a ser tomados por instintos, para seguir sin casi tener que pensar que hacer.

Al posicionarse de nuevo sobre ella, las pupilas de ambos se dilataron en la rojiza oscuridad, al punto de parecer derretirse. Kagome estaba respirando puro y profundo, totalmente sumergida en el momento, incluso tenía una leve sonrisa decorando estirando sus mejillas. Lo único que dividía sus dos corazones fuertemente palpitantes e hinchados, eran sus pieles.

Inuyasha la miró _enamorado_.

Y se la comió con los ojos justo antes de hacerlo con sus labios.

* * *

><p>Una pequeña imagen representativa.<p>

.

Ya se sabe que pasó después, hay que dejarles intimidad (?).

Voy a tardar un tiempo más en subir los capítulos restantes. Descubrí que… sí, aunque escriba para mí, al final los reviews me inspiran y alentan mucho a empezar a escribir el siguiente.

Leo con muchísima atención cada uno (también me meto en sus perfiles a leer historias jaja). Espero seguir recibiendo consejos y demás para otros nuevos fics. Leyendo capítulos anteriores, noté que pareciera avanzar muy rápido el relato. Es porque decidí escribir utilizando una especie de descripción de viñetas. Como si estuviera contando la continuación del manga.

Espero no estar decepcionando a las personas que le dieron follow, y a los demás views.

¡Gracias y hasta un pequeño tiempito!


End file.
